Lantak
by Uki the Great
Summary: Hari yang damai, mendadak tidak damai lagi. Duo Hinata dan Sakura membuyarkan ketenangan desa. Apa sebab sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi buronan nomor satu? Cerita pendek gaje dari author garing (warning: bahasa daerah). RnR


**Summary:** Hari yang damai, mendadak tidak damai lagi. Duo Hinata dan Sakura membuyarkan ketenangan desa. Apa sebab sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi buronan nomor satu?

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto/Shueisha**_**. **_Cuma fanfiksi gaje ini aja yang dimiliki author, itu juga ga dapet imbalan apa-apa. Fanfiksi ini tidak pernah dipublikasi di manapun. Plis, jangan dicolong.

**Warning:** OOC, typho(s), sedikit nonbaku, ficlet, AC, semi-Auish, **bukan fanfic yaoi/shounen-ai**__(udah dicetak tebel, ga terima komplen couple-nya bukan sasunaru!), percakapan dengan baso plembang

.

.

.

**Lantak**

(oleh Uki the Great)

...

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

"NARUTO!"

Pintu masuk kedai _ramen_ itu mendadak diserbu oleh dua orang ibu muda. Sang Pemilik Kedai hanya terpelongo mendapati wanita-wanita cantik kebanggaan desa mereka melakukan sidak di siang bolong. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan hari ini. Hanya tanggal merah di akhir pekan, tidak sedang memperingati kejadian apapun. Bulan untuk berpuasa pun telah usai, meski kedai sedikit sepi–karena jam makan siang telah lewat. Bahkan menurut si Paman, jam demi jam berjalan stagnan dan sedikit membosankan.

Tidak juga, tidak dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan duo _kunoichi_ itu lakukan.

"Wak, _ado tejingok_ Naruto _idak_?" tanya Hinata.

"_Idak,_" jawab si Pemilik Tempat Usaha. Entah mengapa, ia refleks mengangkat kedua tangan. Mungkin karena tatapan maut nan dingin yang diberikan kepadanya. Dan mungkin juga karena kilatan dingin dan tajam dari pisau dapur yang sedang diacungkan oleh _first lady_ Konoha ini.

"_Kalu laki aku_?" tanya Sakura pula. Sama seperti Hinata, Sakura juga memberi tatapan maut dengan wajah yang tidak kalah menakutkan.

Pak Ichiraku hanya menggeleng. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"_Nian idak tejingok_?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini, si Ibu Muda mengepal kedua tangan siap melumat habis pria di depannya.

Yang ditanya makin pucat. "_Idak nian_."

"Sakura,_ cubo kito jingok ke ruma _Shikamaru_! Kalu bae beduo tu ado di sano_," ajak Hinata. Kedua _kunoichi_ itu pun bergegas penuh amarah menuju rumah kepala klan Nara itu.

"_Haaaah ... ado-ado bae ..._ "

Ichiraku menarik napas lega. Jantungnya serasa copot, dan kakinya lemas. Segera ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya–walau tangannya gemetar tidak keruan. Siang yang panas mendadak dingin akibat kunjungan Hinata dan Sakura tadi. Raut wajah menakutkan mereka ... sungguh mengerikan!

.

.

"..."

Ichiraku memang berkata yang sebenarnya. Dia sungguh tidak melihat dua pria yang sedang dicari-cari itu. Tapi tidak dengan Hatake Kakashi. Pria ini duduk di zona buta jika dilihat dari pintu masuk, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak dapat memantau situasi yang terjadi. Bawaan _Anbu_-nya masih menempel, mungkin, sehingga tahu tempat strategis yang memudahkan untuk mengamati situasi dan kondisi di sekitar tapi tetap tidak mencolok. Dengan kedua–eh, sebelah matanya ia mengikuti dua sosok menakutkan tadi hingga jauh dan hilang dari pandangan mata.

"..."

"..."

"... " Kakashi menurunkan cawan sake di tangan. Keadaan dirasa cukup aman. "_Keluarla, la pegi ke ruma _Shikamaru."

Ichiraku memang tidak tahu dan tidak melihat Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi Kakashi tahu di mana kedua bekas muridnya itu berada. Bagaimana tidak, kedua pria yang kini telah berkeluarga itu bersembunyi bak _genin_ yang masih hijau di bawah mejanya. Ya, di bawah meja Kakashi, Saudara-saudara!

"..."

"..."

"_La aman. Jingokla dewek_," bujuk Kakashi.

Keduanya dengan takut-takut keluar dari persembunyian, sambil memantau kalau-kalau kedua istri mereka mendadak muncul kembali. Semua orang tampak menikmati _ramen_ panas dalam mangkuk-mangkuk ukuran besar, dan tidak ambil pusing dengan interupsi tadi.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sasuke dan Naruto menginvasi bangku kosong di meja Kakashi. Dua _shinobi_ sakti itu menarik napas lega, lalu mengambil gelas-gelas kosong yang tersedia dan mengisinya dengan air. Mereka dengan rakus menghabis air yang ada di meja. Nikmat sekali rasanya bisa lolos–meski untuk sementara–dari kejaran maut.

"Fiuuuhh ..."

"_Mokasih _Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi tersenyum dalam hati. Agak geli-geli gimana gitu melihat dua pria dewasa kompak bersembunyi di bawah meja dengan wajah pucat pasi dan pandangan memelas minta dikasihani, memintanya untuk bungkam. Sang Guru jadi teringat masa-masa ia melatih dulu.

"_Makmano ceritonyo sangkan pacak kamu beduo digari samo uwong-uwong rumah tu?_" tanya Kakashi. Yang ditanya masih menata hati dan perasaan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Tula, mangkonyo sering-sering balek, _Sasuke_. Enjuk duet banyak, biar bini kau tu dak bingsal,"_ nasehat Kakashi untuk Sasuke.

"_Sikok ini pulok. Awak hokage, singitan pecak umang-umang_." Yang disindir hanya _nyengir_.

"_Bukan masalah duet,_ _Sensei_," kata Sasuke.

"_Terus masalahnyo apo_?"

"_Aku ni kan lagi buko ige aku di hape. Na, _Sakura_ tu jingok trus dak terimo. Trus ngamok_."

"_Nah ngapo?"_ tanya Naruto dan Kakashi serempak.

"_Aku ngomen poto _Karin_. Maksud hati aku nak ngetik 'Kau ni lolo nian' tapi te-auto correct 'lolo'_ jadi 'love', " Sasuke menjelaskan duduk perkaranya_, "dak sengajo kupijit tekirim pulok. Jadi metunyo 'Kau ni love nian'. Dibaco pulok samo _Sakura_. Laju ngamok, segalo-galo diterjangnyo!"_

"Ooo" Naruto manggut-manggut, kemudian menimpali, "_ngapo dak kau jelaske?"_

"_Dak galak denger dio. Hape aku bae dibabitkenyo ke dinding. Taulah dewek, men la ngamok _Sakura_ tu cak babi kesurupan. Agek baelah aku balek, nunggu dio la dak behawo lagi, la pacak bepikir jernih."_

"_Kau ini pulok __tek aguk,__ men la bebini tu kurangi main-main di ige tu,_" Kakashi mencoba menasehati.

"_Dak pacak_, _Sensei. Potonyo itu emang gawe lolo nian, dak pacak idak komentar. Jingokla dewek! Pasti nak ngato tula!"_

Kakashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sasuke memang dari luar tampak pendiam, tapi sangat eksis di dunia maya. Hal itu kadang membuatnya berpikir, jangan-jangan jarang ada di desa itu karena Sasuke menghabiskan waktu di warnet desa sebelah yang koneksinya terkenal lancar jaya.

Beralih ke mantan muridnya yang satu lagi, Kakashi bertanya, _"Nah kalu kau ni apo masalahnyo? Ngapo melok singitan di bawah tu? Jangan-jangan lantak kau ngucaki biduan awan dalu."_

"_Idakla, Sensei,"_ jawab Naruto.

"_Kau ngintip di onsen lagi yo? Terus ketauan _Hinata_,"_ tuduh Sasuke.

"_Katek-katek! La lamo aku insyaf! Baseng bae kau ni!"_

"_Kalu ketauan bebini duo kau ni!"_ Kakashi mencoba menebak akar permasalahan yang sedang dialami Naruto.

"_Sumpah! Idak nian! Bini sikok be saro nak ngenjuk makan."_

"_Nah, ngapoi kau ni singgonyo _Hinata_ ngari kau sambil mawak ladeng?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"_Idak mungkin men dak katek alesannyo,"_ Sang Guru berusaha mengorek informasi.

"_Pokoknyo bukan lantak betino dio ngamok samo aku," _Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"_Yo ngapo?"_

"_Kamu-kamu nak tahu?"_

"_Ai enjuk taulah!"_

"_Cak ini ye ceritonyo sangkan wong rumah ngari aku," jelas _Naruto sambil memberi isyarat untuk kedua teman semejanya mendekat. Karena ingin tahu, mereka mendekat dan pasang telinga baik-baik.

Setelah Kakashi dan Sasuke berada di jarak aman untuk bisik-bisik, Naruto melanjutkan, _"Aku ni ... dak sengajo ... ngilangke tutup Tuppelware baru punyo _Hinata_."_

"_Salah kau nian!"_ seru Kakashi.

"_Buyan,"_ Sasuke mengomentari kesalahan sahabatnya. Dikomentari begitu, Naruto hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala tersenyum _ngenes_.

"_Nah lantaklah kau!"_

**TAMAT**

.

.

A/n: kayaknya ini percakapan di warung model bukan ramen hehhehehehe. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic dengan kearifan lokal ini. sampai jumpa lagi

RnR


End file.
